Rose bonbon
by Mairuka
Summary: Ce qui se passe lorsque Harry et Draco se rencontre à Poudlard... en pleine nuit. LEMON


Rose bonbon

Je me penchai au coin du mur, il n'y avait personne : tant mieux. Je ne lâchais pas la carte du maraudeur et continuais d'avancer. Dire que j'aurais put faire le trajet tranquillement sous la cape d'invisibilité… Je m'en mordais les doigts ! Vous vous demandez surement ce que j'ai bien put en faire ? Et bien figurez vous que le grand Harry est faible. Quand Ron a commencé à me parler de sa soirée je sentais bien qu'il y avait anguille sous-roche mais j'ai été trop gentil. Je lui ai donnée ma cape afin qu'il puisse, sans le moindre souci, rejoindre la chambre de préfet d'Hermione. Au contraire de moi qui endure toute la complexité de traverser tout Poudlard après l'extinction des feux. Je me demande bien pourquoi il voulait la rejoindre ? … Non, tout compte fait je ne veux pas le savoir. J'espère juste qu'ils auront la jugeote d'épargner ma cape. Ma cape ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle me manque ! Quelle idée de faire un sauveur aussi gentil ? Sérieusement ! Je ne suis pas destiné à être le sauveur des escapades nocturnes de Ron ! Et quelle idée a eu l'architecte de cette école (ce château plutôt !) de mettre la tour des gryffondors aussi loin de …

Perdu dans mes pensées j'en oubliais de regarder la précieuse carte, trop occuper à fulminer contre toutes les personnes qui m'avaient mis dans cette situation rocambolesque (même l'architecte de Poudlard, c'est pour dire !). Et ce qui doit arriver dans ce genre de situation arriva (auteure sadique :p). Si j'avais baissé la tête ne serais-ce qu'une seconde j'aurais pu voir les pas, différents des miens, qui se faufilaient sur le papier. J'aurais aussi vu son nom…Nous marchions tout les deux tellement précautionneusement que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait entendus les pas. Ou peut –être qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées lui aussi ? En tout cas c'est au détour d'un des innombrables couloirs que je suis tombé nez à nez avec mon pire ennemi… Draco Malefoy. Vous allez me dire que j'ai eu de la chance que ça aurait put être un professeur (Rogue … j'en tremble d'horreur rien que d'y penser) mais non ! D'une, il allait me poser des questions sur ma présence (inexplicable) ici, et de deux … Et bien … c'est un peu plus gênant mais… nous étions… vraiment nez à nez … Dans l'inquiétude de se faire entendre et surtout par effet de surprise aucun de nous n'avait esquisser un geste. Situation quelque peu embarrassante dirons-nous… Heureusement que le stress nous avait coupé le souffle car un seul petit mouvement de respiration aurait put virer à la catastrophe. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Je fixais ces yeux d'un gris acier et vit qu'il était aussi ébahi que moi. Cet instant ne dura que quelques centième de seconde et nous nous éloignâmes. Il avait ouvert grand la bouche comme pour crier de surprise mais le silence de l'endroit l'avait retenu de s'exprimer. À mon avis je devais faire la même tête avec des gros yeux en soucoupe à ce moment là. Comment j'avais fait pour le louper ? J'aurais juré qu'il n'y avait personne il y a 30 secondes … Un peu comme l'effet où un truc vraiment affreux apparaît juste devant vous le temps d'un clignement de paupière.

Ce semi contact m'avais un peu engourdi. Draco a ainsi eu le temps de s'approcher de moi. Il était plus que proche quand soudain il a attrapé mon bras droit et mis un de ces doigts sur mes lèvres. J'allai protester vivement quand il a raffermit sa poigne et m'a entrainé à la suite de là où je venais (c'est-à-dire la direction inverse de mon but). Le chemin que j'avais mis si longtemps à faire m'a paru être fait en deux enjambées. Nous ne sommes pas retourné jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor. D'un coup j'ai compris où nous allions, malheureusement sa main m'empêchait catégoriquement de bouger. Je ne pouvais pas m'interposer étant donné qu'il me trainait littéralement derrière lui. Quand à lui parler, il était hors de question de prendre ce risque aussi près des chambres. Nous sommes donc entrés dans la salle que je redoutais : la salle sur demande. Cet endroit me hérisse les poils avant même d'y être depuis que c'est ici que j'ai embrassé Chô. Vu comment ça s'est terminé …La salle sur demande pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas (vous n'avez pas vu Harry Potter ? Non mais franchement qu'est ce que vous faites là ?) (Heu … dsl). C'est une salle qui quand on y entre se modèle sur ce que l'on veut. Tout peut être fait comme on l'entend : la forme, la taille, les couleurs. Bref, c'est très pratique ! Seulement si quand vous y entrez vous n'avez pas une idée précise de ce que vous voulez et bien la salle reproduit votre souhait le plus profond. C'est ainsi que dans la précipitation nous nous sommes retrouvé dans une immense piscine à bulle ! Des bulles roses bonbons qui s'envolaient dans l'air après avoir fait mousser l'eau. Nous avions de l'eau jusqu'au bassin, du moins en nous relevant car en entrant nous nous étions lamentablement vautré dans la piscine. Donc une fois relevé (et la porte fermée) :

\- Non mais ça va pas ! Tu sais pas qu'il faut savoir ce que l'on veut en entrant dans cette pièce idiot ! On est tout trempé !

\- C'est bon ! Si tu m'avais pas presque percuté tout à l'heure on en serait pas là !

\- Mais pourquoi t'as fais ça ?

\- T'es stupide ou t'es bouché ? Y'avais Rogue qui me suivait!

\- Ah …

J'avais l'air d'un con avec rien à répliquer mais pour rien au monde je le remercierai non mais !

Apres quelques secondes planté là, pas un de nous ne voulais reprendre la parole. Finalement je m'engageais :

\- C'est pas très viril les bulles roses …

\- Oh ça va !

\- Au moins l'eau est chaude, dis-je en esquissant un sourire.

\- Ouais mais on est trempé.

\- C'est pas pour déplaire à tout le monde, lançais-je d'un ton suave.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avais pris de dire ça mais en effet quelques secondes avant j'avais commencé à détailler Draco. Il avait l'air délicieux tout mouillé comme ça. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus plats que d'habitude avec son gel. L'eau ruisselait lentement sur son t-shirt (blanc le t-shirt je précise). À travers le t-shirt maintenant transparent je pouvais voir ses deux boutons de chairs roses tendu avec la chaleur de l'eau. Il n'avait pas donné suite à ma remarque, comme si il ne l'avait pas entendu mais la couleur de ses joues m'indiquait le contraire.

\- On sort ?

\- T'es fou ! Y'a pas Rogue qui te suivait ?

\- Je parle seulement de sortir de l'eau, abruti !

\- Ah… Ah oui y'a un rebord !

\- Bonjour l'observateur, murmura le blond.

C'est à ma grande surprise que je me suis aperçu que le bord de la piscine était tout matelassé. Seulement je m'en suis aperçu en y posant les mains car juste avant de remonter mon cerveau s'est allumé et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais un certain problème au sud de mon anatomie. J'ai donc renoncé à sortir alors que Draco se hissait sur le matelas.

\- Alors tu viens ? Je veux bien que l'eau soit chaude mais tu vas attraper la crève à rester là !

\- Depuis quand tu te soucis de ma santé toi, lançai-je sur un ton taquin qui me servait d'excuse pour détourner le sujet le temps que mon corps se calme.

\- Change pas de sujet !

Loupé … même en douceur ça passe pas. Je décidais donc de camper mes positions en lui donnant des arguments bidon. Seulement je n'avais pas prévu que la stu… l'intelligence du serpentard (l'auteure n'aime pas les serpents dsl) le fit m'attraper le bras (c'est déjà la deuxième fois non ?) et me tirer hors de l'eau. Il avait mal calculé son coup parce que ma surprise plus mon poids nous fit basculer à la renverse. Et hop un deuxième plongeon ! Il s'est évidemment étalé de tout son long sur moi.

\- Tu bandes ?

Appelez-moi Monsieur Malchance maintenant.

\- Merde … dégage !

Draco m'a alors mis sur mes deux pieds en me soutenant par les épaules. On aurait put en rester là si seulement il n'avait pas décidé de se coller à moi, entrechoquant ainsi nos bassins.

\- Putain mec … m'écriai-je

\- Ouais moi aussi.

\- Comment on fait ? On peut pas sortir d'ici.

\- Y'a pas 36 mille solutions.

En disant cela il a passé une de ces mains entre nos deux corps pour venir la plaquer sur mon bas ventre. J'ai entendu un petit cri de surprise que j'ai d'abord jugé ridicule avant de comprendre que c'était le mien… Mon corps a réagit de façons spontanée et incontrôlé aux caresses que Draco m'infligeait en mouvant sa main. J'ai senti mes genoux flancher sous cette montée de plaisir (j'étais vraiment en manque). J'ai donc crispé mes mains sur les épaules de mon tortionnaire.

\- Tu veux bien monté sur le bord cette fois ? Ce sera plus facile.

\- Hum

Je n'écoutais absolument pas ce qu'il me disait. J'avais pourtant une oreille près de sa bouche étant donné que je m'étais réfugié dans son cou. J'ai consenti à marcher jusqu'au bord où il m'a soulevé pour me déposer délicatement. J'ai soudain eu froid en sentant son corps me quitter mais mes frissons n'ont pas duré longtemps. Il est immédiatement venu s'allonger sur moi, faisant ainsi cogné nos virilités encore couvertes. Trouvant ces entraves trop gênantes il a commencé à me déshabiller. Ne voulant pas rester inactif j'ai pris la même décision. Nous nous somme donc retrouvés nus, nos mains très occupées à obtenir les gémissements de notre amant.

J'étais beaucoup trop impatient pour attendre des préliminaires interminables. J'ai alors brusquement attrapé ses lèvres entre les miennes dans un baiser fiévreux qui lui transmit toute mon ardeur. Nos mains sont descendues beaucoup plus bas et tandis que je glissais ma langue sur ses lèvres pour lui quémander l'entrée il a subitement saisi mon désir. Il l'a empoigné si vite et si agréablement que j'ai cru que j'allais venir dans l'instant. Nous avions lâché nos lèvres afin de reprendre notre souffle sans pour autant arrêter nos autres activités. En voulant participer j'ai entouré sa main de la mienne pour la guider. Il a donc commencé de longs et lents va-et-vient. Je pense que j'ai dû gémir plus que je ne l'avais jamais fait. Quand soudain une pensée m'a traversé l'esprit, comme si j'avais un temps de retard :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dehors à cette heure là ? Réussi-je à haleter.

\- À ton avis, répondit-il en s'en fichant complètement.

J'arrêtais tout mouvement et le regardais dans les yeux. J'aurais presque eu l'air sérieux sans mes joues rougies et mes halètements.

\- Réponds-moi.

\- Sérieux ? Maintenant ?

\- Oui, répondis-je implacable.

Il se relevait alors légèrement.

\- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

\- Oui, répondis-je sur le même ton.

\- Et toi d'abord qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

\- J'ai mes raisons.

\- Moi aussi ! (indigné)

Voyant qu'il ne se déciderait pas à me le dire rapidement j'ai saisi son sexe :

\- Tu devrais me le dire, j'ai quelque chose de précieux en otage.

\- Gloups… Bon ok…

Il a détourné le regard et à lâché dans un souffle presque inaudible "Je couche avec Ginny". Mes yeux sont devenus énormes et ronds, et ont été vite remplacé par de la colère.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Tu couches avec la sœur de mon meilleur ami ! C'est une plaisanterie ? Un serpentard avec une gryffondor ?

\- Et toi t'es quoi alors ?

En réalité j'étais surtout vexé qu'il voit quelqu'un vu la posture dans laquelle nous étions. C'est donc par jalousie que je l'ai embrassé rageusement. J'ai recommencé des vas-et-viens sur sa verge au bord de l'explosion tandis qu'il entourait nos sexes d'une seule main. Je l'ai donc accompagné dans le même mouvement. Je l'ai embrassé sauvagement pour lui montrer que maintenant il m' chaleur augmentait de plus en plus et j'avais l'impression que toute ma rage s'était mue en désir. Nous étions tous les deux rouges écarlate, respirant tant bien que mal pour encaisser tous ce désir. À fleur de peau, il nous a suffit de mêler nos langues pour atteindre le septième ciel. Recueillant ainsi le fruit de nos ébats sur nos ventres. Draco se laissa glisser dans l'eau complètement amorphe après l'orgasme qui nous avait terrassés et je décidais de le suivre.

\- Et toi tu faisais quoi ? À t-il reprit comme si on n'avait jamais arrêté la discussion.

\- J'allais à la bibliothèque, une histoire de mangemorts et de cauchemars. C'est moins intéressant que toi… Mais je pense que je vais mieux dormir cette nuit .

J'ai aperçu son sourire en coin, fier, comme tous les Malefoy.

\- Il est trop tard pour aller voir Ginny… Annonça t-il dépité.

\- Merci.

\- C'est pas de ta faute, c'était délicieux, je regrette pas.

\- Au fait, tu l'as déjà fait avec un homme ?

\- Non c'était la première fois et toi ?

\- C'était ? Répondis-je étonné.

\- Bah oui on l'a fait là non ?

\- On aurait put aller plus loin.

\- Ah bon ? (décontenancé)

\- Je te montrerai un jour :)

Nous nous sommes endormis dans l'eau tiède, ma tête reposant sur celle de Draco. Il faut croire que faire un plongeon dans une piscine à bulles roses n'a pas que des inconvénients. Surtout si l'on est bien accompagné.


End file.
